


Before You and Me

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: 30 Days of Smut-Ironstrange Edition [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Morning After, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Short & Sweet, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: Early morning cuddling and some shocking revelations that end in humor.Day 2: Kissing (Naked)





	Before You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt list is linked in the first story. 
> 
> Note: These will not be daily uploads, just whenever inspiration strikes.
> 
> Day 2: Kissing

The room was still quiet but for the slight fluttering of the curtains in the steady breeze. It was early, just turning seven and already the warm orange of the rising sun was washing Tony’s bedroom in heated shades of gold. He had never given his room much attention, seeing it only as a place to sleep and nothing more, after all the Tower had so many other places in the Tower.

Now, however, as he gazed down at Stephen, who appeared to still be asleep, it felt different, homier than it had in the past. He glanced around the familiar space, taking in all the subtle changes as Stephen slowly made it his own for the nights, he was allowed to leave the Sanctum.

The Cloak had taken ownership of a chair next to the window, claiming it as its own to the point it willfully smacked at anyone who dared try to sit in it. Tony only ever did it to annoy Levi these days, going so far as to leave things on top, despite knowing it would end up on the floor sooner or later. There was a newly placed bookshelf on the far wall, built in and a bit extravagant but lovely with the old and weary volumes on its shelves. Tony preferred reading on his StarkPad, but Stephen liked holding physical copies, which made it worth it. Other then that, there were a few objects scattered about but more noticeably, clothing littered the floor from their haste the night before.

It was impossible to keep the smile from his lips as he reached over to rub at Stephen’s back. He wasn’t exactly trying to wake him, just craved the feeling of his skin against his own. The thin Egyptian cotton sheet was all that was left, the comforter having been shoved away in the night. It curled around Stephen’s thigh and waist, leaving one long leg and torso open to his hungry gaze.

Tony leaned over and pressed a kiss to the small of his back, nuzzled the sensitive skin with his goatee and grinned when Stephen hummed in reply, “good morning,” Tony murmured. He began a steady trail of kisses up Stephen’s spine, ignoring the way he arched away a bit.

“Tony?”

“I certainly hope it wouldn’t be anyone else,” Tony bit at the skin on the nape of his neck.

Stephen sighed, twisted so he could peek at him with one brilliant blue eye. A hand came up to smack at him and Tony caught the wrist gently and began kissing softly at the scars on his trembling fingers, licking at the long limbs.

Stephen huffed, “why are you so affectionate this morning?”

Tony released his hand, “sex does that to me sometimes. Don’t worry, I’ll be back to insulting you after my first cup of coffee.”

That drew a light chuckle and the same hand reached up to curl into Tony’s hair at the same time Stephen shifted toward him and tugged him down into a gentle kiss. Tony when willingly, sighing when Stephen nipped at his lip.

He expected Stephen to pull away with a familiar complaint about morning breath, but he simply kissed him again, open-mouthed and eager. Tony forgot coffee and insults and quickly pressed close to Stephen, slipping a leg between Stephen’s and hoping his morning was about to get a whole lot better, when the doors to his bedroom swung open.

“Tony, I’ve called you eight times in the last fifteen minutes. I told you how important-”

Tony had moved fast, flinging the sheet so it covered more essential parts of both of them before Pepper cut herself off, finally looking up from the tablet in her hand and glaring disapprovingly.

“Pepper,” he gritted out.

She rolled her eyes, “please, its nothing I haven’t seen before.”

“Yeah well its obviously not just me, like Friday would have told you-”

A low chuckle came from Stephen. A large part of Tony had been seriously concerned about scandalizing Stephen, having taken great care these past few months not to make the skittish man uncomfortable or give him reason to run off. Not that he thought Pepper could possibly frighten Stephen, but he didn’t want the man to think Tony would ever choose business over him.

Stephen stretched, a wide smile lighting up his face and forcing Tony to reach over and grip the sheet in place for both of them, “Pepper’s right Tony. Definitely nothing she hasn’t seen before.”

It took Tony much longer then it should have to recognize the wicked gleam in Stephen’s eye. He glanced at Pepper to find a smug, knowing smile on her lips and just like that his brain connected with a horrified click.

“You didn’t-” he began.

Stephen ran his eyes over Pepper in mock appreciation, “that was…almost eight years ago now, wasn’t it?”

Pepper nodded, “the Summit Gala, we both had a bit much to drink.”

Stephen hummed, “that was a good night.”

“Yes,” Pepper said, holding back a laugh. “It certainly was.”

“Get out.”

Pepper lifted up the tablet, “you need to-”

Tony threw a pillow at her which she dodged easily, still smiling, “fine, fine. I’ll give you twenty minutes then you need to look at and sign this. It’s the Munroe contact and you know how important that is.”

She was out the door before he could say anything, leaving him with a laughing Stephen. Tony narrowed his eyes and straddled his hips in one smooth move. He glared down at his lover who was absently wiping a tear from his eye and decidedly chose to ignore the way the sight made his heart skip a beat.

“Tell me you two are just messing with me.”

Trembling fingers rested on Tony’s thighs, “I promised never to lie to you.”

“Ugh, I can’t believe-”

“She’s a very attractive woman,” Stephen said practically.

“Nope, stop, don’t do that. That’s it, new rule. No talking about Pepper when we’re in bed, ever.”

Stephen was still smiling as he reached up to tug Tony down again. He resisted for half a second before those sparkling eyes widened plaintively. With a sigh, he let himself be dragged back into a kiss and tried very hard not to think about the fact that Pepper had kissed those lips and he had kissed Pepper’s and Tony wasn’t sure who he was more jealous over. Stephen having had Pepper before him, or Pepper having had Stephen before him.

“Don’t think about it,” Stephen said against his lips.

“Easy for you say,” he muttered.

Stephen pulled away, “come on, we better get up. I think you need some time to get over it,” he teased.

Tony sighed but a sudden idea came to him and she tared down at Stephen with a wild grin, “actually I’m over it, so over it in fact that I think we should proposition her for a threesome.”

Stephen’s head tilted back into the pillows with the force of his laughter.


End file.
